Nicolia Cherubin
:"You betrayed us Myra! I thought you were a friend, but no! You had to side with Lord Anders, I guess our friendship means nothing to you now?" :— Nicolia to Myra Beau Nicolia Cherubin is a female Ixhelcan Pony from the Ixhelca Empire and a head of the Paris CSP group. She is also a trainer and teacher for the spies at the CSP Organization. History 'Background' Nicolia once resided in the Ixhelca Empire with her fellow Ixhelcan Ponies. After the empire was saved from Lord Anders' rule, Nicolia decided to leave her home to join the CSP Organization and eventually became the trainer for the members in the CSP due to her knowledge in magic. 'Becoming the new head' Some time later, Nicolia was promoted as a "new" head of the Paris CSP group after Myra Beau's betrayal. She was very excited and proud of herself that she had been chosen for that spot. Serina Charades and many others in the CSP knew Nicolia had the potential to become a great CSP head. 'Aftermath' After being promoted, Nicolia now works with Adeline Beau to stop crime in the Frances region, while still working as the trainer and teacher at the CSP. 'Equestria Girls' In the human world, Nicolia enrolled in the Crystal Empire High and was a very well known girl as well as a very popular one. She was very kind to everyone and was transferred to the CSP high school to train other students, including herself. Personality Nicolia is a tough trainer and makes sure unicorns are very well prepared for anything. She's very strict when it comes to discipline and won't stand for any laziness or else they'll be running 10 laps around the whole CSP branch outside without a jacket and levitate the biggest objects in the room. Nobody talks back to her for fear that things will become even worse than what she has already planned for them. Nicolia always has a stern face on her and is very cocky. She is also shown to have an ego, but not that much. Powers and abilities Like all the CSP unicorn ponies, she possess the same usual skills which include: *'Lie detecting'. *'Magic' She also has the ability to intimidate some ponies, which she does to the students she trains at CSP. Relationship Myra Beau Myra and Nicolia were once good friends before she joined Lord Anders. Nicolia was very outraged by that fact and confronted her about their friendship. As a result, they are no longer friends and are now enemies. Quotes Training *"If ya got time to talk, ya got time to run! DOUBLE TIME!" *"I wouldn't stand there doing nothing all day! Unless ya wanna have more work to do later?" *"Follow my directions, no questions asked, and we'll get along like two peas in a pod!" *"FOR CELESTIA'S CROWN! GET IT RIGHT!" Daily Life *"Take life straight on and never loose confidence." *"Stop whining about yer problems and sit up straight!" Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Ixhelcan Pony Category:CSP Category:PandoraStar411